With the development of the display panel manufacturing industry, display technology such as high-resolution AR/VR/TV/MNT is continuously improving. The requirements for a change in brightness become higher and higher. The traditional LCD modules are week in aspects of stability and brightness, but strong in aspects of cost, power consumption and production capacity. In AR&VR products for short distances, technologies of inserting black frames will be applied in order to prevent dizziness resulted from the inflection of liquid crystals. This technology requires the backlight source has a very high instant brightness. For solutions improving working current of LEDs, a direct type backlight is commonly adopted to improve working currents of LEDs so that the brightness may be improved.